La sombra del sol
by It's Saturn
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks es una joven escritora y Remus Lupin es un profesor de filosofía en una universidad de Londres. Sus vidas son muy diferentes, al igual que ellos. Sin embargo, ambos terminan en el mismo club de lectura por la misma razón; salir de la rutina monótona en que se han convertido sus vidas. Y a partir de allí, éstas toman un giro inesperado.
1. Y comieron perdices

**¿Y cómo podría no ser así, cuando se enamoran dos personas que no pueden estar juntas?**

Ella acaba de salir de una larga relación que terminó de la peor forma posible.

Él… él está casado.

 _¿Es qué estaban pensando cuándo dejaron que eso sucediera?_

* * *

 **In the Shadow of the Sun, versión de Professor Green ft. Max Elto**

They say that life is always easier

After you let yourself come undone

They say they'll give you whatever you want

And they'll be waiting in the shadow of the sun

And I'll be waiting in the shadow of the sun

Seizing time where no one's been before

Close the curtains, what you waiting for?

And I'll be keeping secrets

Till I'm in the ground

Keep your past your own, I don't care about before

I don't wanna know your secrets, I wanna help you keep yours

No one needs to, no one'll ever know what we do

Where we go, why don't we go to a place where only we know?

Where we escape from real life and it feels good and it feels nice

That we ain't yet but we still might

'Cause we go with it if it feels right

And it feels, feels amazing

We ain't ready to see the day

And I'll be waiting in the shadow of the sun

Seizing time where no one's been before

Close the curtains, what you waiting for?

And I'll be keeping secrets

And I'll be waiting in the shadow of the sun

Seizing time where no one's been before

Close the curtains, what you waiting for?

And I'll be keeping secrets

Till I'm in the ground

Let go of fear

This can be a secret that we both keep, that we both share

Hidden behind the smiles we both wear

As the sun creeps through the curtains

On the walls we become two silhouettes

As we close our eyes

Let go of the lies that fill our heads

Let's light it up, live life in the moment

Why would we worry about where we might end up?

They can't see us, they can't judge us, it's just us

They might wonder but only know where we go when the sun comes up

I'm in the shadow of, the shadow of the the sun

Where I belong, girl, there's something coming on

I'm in the shadow of, the shadow of the the sun

Oh, and I need you

Chasing it, chasing it

I don't know what I'm chasing is

All I know is I've been craving it

Ever since I had a taste of it

Life is what you make of it

We're just here writing our own books

This is just a page of it

Before you wave your fingers at us

You better make sure your hands are clean

We all obey, our hands are tied

And I don't wanna have to leave

I don't wanna say goodbye

They say life is always easier when you come undone

When I go, you'll know where I've gone

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Y comieron perdices**

Ella siempre dijo que si llegaba a casarse con alguien sería por un arrebato de amor loco, profundo y aventurero. Prometer pasar su vida con una persona siempre le pareció algo serio, la clase de cosas que jamás haría y simplemente no se imaginaba haciéndolo a menos de estar realmente segura de que eso era lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, Tonks tenía tantas expectativas en el amor como cualquier otra persona y de vez en cuando no podía evitarse el placer de imaginar que algún día amaría a alguien lo suficiente como para prometer amor eterno.

 _"¿Quién será esa persona?"_

 _"¿Cómo nos vamos a conocer?"_

 _"¿Dónde está?... ¿dónde estás?"_

Esas eran las preguntas que solía hacerse cuando pensaba a ese alguien y creyó haber contestado a cada una de ellas cuando tenía 22 años y conoció a Andy Russell. Fue durante el año en que terminó la universidad, en una fiesta a la que fue arrastrada por su mejor amiga. Andy estaba en el jardín trasero con una cerveza entre sus manos y la otra en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Tonks apenas y lo había notado cuando salió por la puerta y de sentó en una banca. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era irse a casa a dormir, pero hacía más o menos media hora que le había perdido el rastro a su amiga y no quería irse sin al menos avisarle. Un poco irritada, volvió a llamarla a su celular… y no, nada otra vez.

Su suspiró molesto llamó la atención del joven parado a un metro de distancia de él.

– ¿Quién no te está contestando?

Alzó la mirada. Cabello negro y ojos grises. El joven hombre tenía una sonrisa confiable y una mirada chispeante.

– Una amiga – contestó ella con una sonrisa cortes antes de volver a bajar la mirada a su celular para volver a marcar.

– ¿Quedaron de verse aquí? – él chico se giró por completo y caminó hacia la banca en que ella estaba y se sentó a un metro de distancia. Una vez más Renée no cogió la llamada, por lo que Tonks bajó el celular con un resoplido.

– No, ella está aquí. Pero la perdí hace un rato y sólo quiero decirle que me iré – contestó mirando al frente.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntó él volteando a verla.

– No realmente. No conozco a nadie, así que… – se encogió de hombros.

– Oh… ya veo. Puede ser un poco incomodo cuando es así – comentó él. A continuación una sonrisa cálida apareció a su rostro mientras estiraba su mano hacia ella –. Soy Andy.

Ella sonrió, ligeramente divertida pese a la irritación que aún sentía porque René no diera signos de vida. Estrechó la mano del hombre de buena gana.

– Tonks.

– ¿Tonks? – se extraño él sin soltar su mano –. ¿Es un nombre real? – sonrió.

– Es mi apellido, en realidad – admitió la joven –. Pero es como estoy acostumbrada a ser llamada.

– Bueno, Tonks… ahora ya no puedes decir que no conoces a alguien – dijo Andy mirándola a los ojos.

Ella bajó la mirada, una sonrisa cohibida apareciendo en su rostro. Andy aún sostenía su mano y cuando volvió a mirarlo, éste tenía una preciosa y divertida sonrisa.

Meses después a esa noche y mientras lo observaba dormir a su lado, Tonks estaba segura de haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Podría jurar al universo que ese sonriente y encantador hombre era con quien quería pasar el resto de su existencia.

Maldición, estaba tan enamorada. No imaginaba una vida en la que él no estuviera.

Y desde entonces todo fue perfecto hasta que dejó de serlo.

…

 _6 años después._

Tonks llevaba un buen rato despierta, pero aún no tenía intención de salir de la cama. No tenía nada importante por hacer, ni algún compromiso, e igual que los días anteriores, probablemente se levantaría cuando su cuerpo demandara algo de comida. Ese era un problema cada mañana teniendo en cuenta que hacía meses que no iba de compras y por ende, sus alacenas y el refrigerador estaban vacíos, así que tenía dos opciones: pedir comida por teléfono o desayunar fuera.

Alrededor de las once de la mañana salió de la cama porque comenzó a sentirse mareada por la falta de comida. No tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía ingerir algo. Fue a la sala de estar para coger su teléfono celular y pidió una pizza de su sitio favorito. No pudo evitar pensar que su madre se escandalizaría si supiera que lo primero que comería en el día sería algo tan poco saludable.

La pizza llego 30 minutos después y logró comerse una rebanada acompañada con la leche que compró en la tienda que estaba a una cuadra de su departamento (no quería sentirse demasiado culpable por no comer saludable y creyó que la leche le ayudaría a silenciar la voz desaprobatoria de su madre que se instalaba en el fondo de su cabeza en situaciones como esa). Dejó el plato, el vaso y la caja con otras siete rebanadas, y volvió a la cama.

Sin embargo, escuchó su teléfono celular sonar desde la sala de estar cuando puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Pensó rápidamente los nombres de quienes podrían ser; Kingston (su editor), su madre, René o Amelia. Fuera quien fuera, sinceramente no quería responder a la llamada, pero sabía que no podía salirse con la suya, pues ellos simplemente seguirían llamando hasta que ella contestara. Se levantó a regañadientes y fue, sin prisa, a la sala de estar. Cogió el celular y leyó "Mamá" en la pantalla. Recibió la llamada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

– Hola.

– Me sorprende que respondas tan rápido.

A ella no le sorprendía esa clase de saludo.

– Uh… ¿necesitas algo? – mustió de vuelta.

– Tu tío va a venir el sábado a cenar, ¿crees poder venir? – le preguntó su madre. En el fondo podía escuchar la podadora, lo cual significaba que su padre estaba en el jardín trasero podando el césped y que su madre estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la cocina.

– Depende. ¿Va a llevar a su novia? – cuestionó ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Si me llamaras más seguido y respondieras a mis llamadas con más frecuencia sabrías que terminaron hace un par de semanas.

– Bueno, eso responde a tu pregunta – soltó Tonks. Escuchó a su madre suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

– Llega temprano, por favor – pidió Andrómeda.

– Claro.

– Y Dora… ¿cómo estás?

Allí estaba esa pregunta otra vez. No existía una combinación de palabras que detestara más que esa. Respiró profundamente y en silencio, completamente consciente de que su madre esperaba una respuesta.

– Perfectamente bien, mamá. Te veo el sábado.

Y colgó.

Había dos razones por las que odiaba esa pregunta. Número uno, porque la había escuchado demasiadas veces durante el último par de meses y estaba francamente cansada de escucharla. Número dos… le hacía mentir. Sin importar cuantas veces se la hicieran, siempre contestaba estar bien. De un tiempo en adelante, sin embargo, comenzó a dramatizar un poco su respuesta con palabras parecidas a la que había utilizado con su madre momentos antes; perfectamente, maravillosamente, grandiosamente…

Quería eliminar esa molesta pregunta de sus vocabularios y jamás volver a oírla en su vida. Quería que todos dejaran de recordarle lo estúpida, rota y entumecida que se sentía cada vez que se la hacían. Porque no, no estaba de maravilla, y su existencia estaba lejos de ser grandiosa.

Se acostó bocarriba en el sofá. Llevaba un buen rato de esa forma cuando el celular en su mano volvió a sonar.

Maravilloso.

Volvió a leer el nombre en la pantalla antes de recibir la llamada. Amelia.

– Hola.

– ¡Hey! Sé que ya lo olvidaste, así que llamo para recordarte que el domingo dijiste que hoy podríamos cenar juntas.

Oh, maldición. Bueno, ahora lo recordaba.

– Eso dije, si… – afirmó.

– Así que… ¿aún puedes?

Podía, pero no quería. Quería ver a su amiga, pero no quería hablar con ella y dudaba mucho poder seguir la corriente de su conversación. Sin embargo, ya había cancelado muchas salidas con ella y eso le hacía sentir culpable.

– Si, por supuesto – se arrepintió de su confirmación mientras ésta salía de su boca.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Nos vemos donde siempre?

– Claro – Tonks sonrió. Ese sitio era afuera del lugar en que trabajaba. Amelia Flynn trabajaba en una firma de abogados.

– Oh, y una cosa más, ¿te molestaría si antes de ir a cenar pasamos por una biblioteca que está en el camino?

– En absoluto.

– Bien. Te veo más tarde, Tonks.

Y con eso finalizó su llamada.

Suspiró profundamente. Contaba con suficientes horas para hacerse a la idea de que tendría que ir más lejos que a la tienda que estaba a una cuadra.

…

Dejó su departamento y abandonó su edificio cuando cayó el atardecer. Se subió al taxi al que había pedido y le regaló su mejor sonrisa al hombre que estaba al volante al mismo tiempo que le decía la dirección a la que quería llegar. Amelia estaba parada afuera del edificio, su bolso en un brazo y su abrigo en el otro. De cabello rizado y negro como la noche, labios rojos, y ojos penetrantes y oscuros. Pese a llevar puesto un vestido rosa pálido, su amiga lucía desafiante y poderosa.

Tonks extrañaba sentirse así.

– ¡Tonks! – exclamó Amelia al verla salir del taxi. Se pasó el abrigo al otro brazo y se las arregló para darle un cálido, medio abrazo.

La joven le sonrió de buena gana a su amiga. Quizá había sido una buena idea salir esa noche. Quizá se la pasaría bien.

Amelia comenzó a contarle un sinfín de cosas tan pronto como comenzaron a caminar por la acera. Le gustaba escucharla porque generalmente contaba cosas muy graciosas relacionadas con su trabajo.

– ¡Oh! ¿Has leído algo recientemente? – le preguntó su amiga.

A Tonks le gustaba esa pregunta. Era _su_ pregunta, algo de ellas.

Amelia y ella se habían conocido trece años atrás, justo cuando ambas tenían quince años. Era 2005 y estaban en verano. Tonks había ido al parque a patinar y una hora después se había tumbado agotada en una banca que ya estaba ocupada por una chica. La miró distraídamente mientras observaba a su alrededor y no pudo quitar su ojos de ella tras eso. _Ella era hermosa._ Y sobre todo, estaba leyendo un libro que Tonks amaba.

Tan espontanea como era a sus quince años, Tonks le dijo alegremente que amaba ese libro y la chica (quién más adelante se presentaría como Amelia) le contestó con el mismo tono alegre que era uno de sus libros favoritos. En años futuros a ambas les parecería gracioso que su amistad comenzara gracias a un libro como aquel, en donde abundaba la muerte, desesperación y enfermedad.

Desde entonces _"¿has leído un libro recientemente?",_ fue una pregunta recurrente en su relación. Tras pasar un año en universidades que estaban en ciudades diferentes, fue la primera pregunta que se hicieron. Y después de un año, por supuesto que hablaron de muchos libros.

Pero por mucho que le gustara esa pregunta, la Tonks de 28 años no tenía mucho que contar por esta ocasión.

– He intentado retomar un libro que comencé hace medio año, pero no lo he hecho – respondió con sinceridad.

– Ya lo harás – Amelia le regaló una suave sonrisa.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – le preguntó mientras giraban una esquina. Estaba oscureciendo más y las luces de las calles ya estaban encendidas.

– Hace un par de semanas me pasé por la biblioteca y saqué un par de libros – le respondió con alegría.

Tonks siempre había creído que era adorable el poder que las bibliotecas tenían sobre su amiga. Después de todo, en la actualidad había cientos de formas más prácticas para leer libros.

– De hecho, es por eso que nos dirigimos a allí, para devolverlos – continuó la otra mujer.

– Siento que he vuelto 30 años en el tiempo – Tonks bromeó.

Amelia sonrió.

– Calla.

Un par de minutos después entraron a la biblioteca. Una oleada de nostalgia la invadió tan pronto como dieron un par de pasos dentro. Largos y altos estantes repletos de libros de todos los anchos y colores. Las pequeñas aéreas para leer y los carritos con más libros en ellos. La quietud, la familiaridad…

Tonks caminó distraídamente un tablón mientras esperaba a que su amiga devolviera los libros. Había anuncios de renta de departamentos cercanos, pero sobre todo de eventos culturales relacionados con la biblioteca y de clases de música, o para perfeccionar idiomas extranjeros. Y de entre todos esos, hubo uno en particular que consiguió toda su atención.

 _CLUB DE LECTURA_

 _Miércoles y viernes_

 _De 8:00 p.m a 11:00 p.m_

¿Un club de lectura? Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de algo así. Y al parecer, al día siguiente se reunirían…

– ¿Considerándolo? – dijo Amelia a un lado de ella. Tonks negó con la cabeza.

– No, no tengo tiempo – contestó con simpleza.

– ¿En serio? ¿Qué otra cosa tienes que hacer los miércoles y viernes a esa hora? – su amiga enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

– Dormir, por ejemplo – respondió. Volteó a ver a su amiga justo s tiempo para ver cómo una mirada de preocupación se transformaba en una de suave entusiasmo.

– Deberías considerarlo.

Salieron un par de segundos después de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a uno de sus sitios favoritos para cenar.

…

La mañana siguiente Tonks desayunó un par de rebanadas de la pizza del día anterior. Teniendo en cuenta que despertó muy temprano una vez más, la mañana transcurrió dolorosamente lenta. Al medio día se encontraba en su pequeña oficina contemplando un estante de libros, su propio nombre escrito en el frente de cada uno de ellos.

Tonks había sido lo suficiente afortunada como para que una editorial publicara uno de sus libros a tan sólo un año de haber salido de la universidad. Lo primero que había hecho tras recibir esa noticia fue llamar a Andy y exclamar que publicarían su novela. Él había estado tan emocionado como ella (o al menos así había sonado). Se recordaba corriendo a abrazarlo cuando se encontraron un par de horas más tarde. No podía creer lo buena que era la vida. Su libro se publicaría, tenía un novio maravilloso sacado de un cuento de hadas y no podía pedir nada más.

Todo era perfecto. Desde entonces publicó otros cuatro libros, y un par de ellos fueron _best selles_. Se hizo con un poco de fama, hizo giras, y se dedicó a sólo escribir…

Así fue si vida hasta hace dos años, cuando dejó de escribir abruptamente. Antes de que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno. Antes de que Andy dejara de jugar a ser su príncipe azul de brillante armadura.

Tonks cerró los ojos mientras dejaba salir un tortuoso suspiro.

Estaba tan cansada… y no había hecho nada en todo el día. Excepto pensar, y sus pensamientos eran confusos. Estaban formados del pasado y de un vacío que no sabía explicar.

…

No supo cómo es que se convenció para hacerlo, pero allí estaba ella, a sólo veinte minutos de que fueran las ocho de la noche, frente a la biblioteca. Con cierta timidez se dirigió hacía la bibliotecaria. Era la misa mujer del día anterior. Rubia, del algunos cuarenta y tantos años, y con un semblante tranquilo y amable. Estaba acomodando los libros de uno de los carritos.

– ¿Disculpe?

La mujer alzo la mirada e inmediatamente le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

– ¿Si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Es sobre el club de lectura que se reúne los miércoles y viernes… – comenzó a decir. El rostro de la mujer se encendió de júbilo tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

– ¿Quiere integrarse? ¡Eso sería estupendo! No hay muchas personas dentro, ¿sabe? Y hemos estado esperando que lleguen más. Usted sería la segunda en incluirse esta semana – dijo rápidamente.

Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que creyó. Quizá demasiado.

– Y… ¿y sólo así? – le preguntó.

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó la otra mujer abrazando un libro contra su pecho –. A los demás les encantará saber que alguien más quiere unirse – sonrió.

Vaya. Tonks asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Era imposible no impregnarse del entusiasmo de la bibliotecaria.

– No tardarán en llegar, ¿sabe? Quizá quiera esperar en donde nos reunimos – sugirió y a continuación la guió hasta el fondo de la gran biblioteca a una habitación trasera con sillas y un par de sillones que formaban un circulo.

Algo acerca de la escena le resultaba interesante y apremiante. Quizá era también el hecho de que era la primera vez en ese último par de años en que hacía algo por su cuenta. No era algo nuevo, dado que ya había pertenecido a un club de lectura cuando estuvo en la secundaria, pero se sentía bastante parecido.

La bibliotecaria se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle su nombre y Tonks se sentó en una de las sillas, colgando su bolso en el respaldo de ésta. Le generaba un poco de miedo no saber qué era lo que pasaría una vez que llegaran más personas, pero intentó no pensar en ello.

Habían pasado un poco de las ocho de la noche cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Entró una joven chica de cabello rojo y ojos color chocolate. Le sonrió alegremente en cuanto la miró.

– La nueva, ¿eh? Leah ni siquiera me saludó, sólo dijo que había un nuevo integrante – le contó. Se acercó hasta ella y extendió su mano –. Ginny Weasley.

Tonks tenía el vago presentimiento de que todas las personas que conformarían ese club eran sonrientes y vivaces, y no sabía si estaba lista para ello. Sin embargo… no era algo que le disgustara del todo.

Estrechó la mano de Ginny.

– Soy Tonks – se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza ante eso y su mirada de hizo un poco más seria mientras la observaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa a los pocos segundos…

– Eres Nympha…

Pero la puerta volvió a abrirse antes de que pudiera hacer su afirmación. Por ella entró una chica rubia.

– Leah no mentía – dijo acercándose a ellas. Tonks sonrió un poco cohibida –. Hola, soy Luna Lovegood – se presentó una vez que estuvo a sólo un par de metros de distancia. Fue así que notó sus ojos azules y la dulzura que había en ellos.

– Soy Tonks – le sonrió.

– Ese es un nombre raro.

Tonks enarcó las cejas al mismo tiempo que una suave risa escapaba de sus labios.

– Eso me han dicho.

En los siguientes minutos llegaron otras dos personas; Jackson, un hombre rubio que aparentaba más o menos la edad de Tonks, y Richard, un hombre que quizá tenía un poco más de cincuenta años. Ambos fueron muy amables también, pero la personalidad graciosa de Richard la conquistó a los pocos minutos de haberse presentado.

Leah apareció sonriente con un par de libros en su mano, que eran, de hecho, los mismos libros de portada azul que los otros cuatro habían sacado de sus bolsos y mochilas. Fue hacia ella y le tendió uno. Tonks lo tomó dudosa.

– Se supone que lo discutiremos hoy y la siguiente semana. Quizá puedas leerlo entre hoy y la siguiente semana.

Tonks leyó el titulo.

 _Caída libre_

 _Melanie Rose_

Una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro. Había leído ese libro alrededor de tres años atrás y lo había amado.

– Lo he leído – le dijo con misma sonrisa.

– ¿En verdad? ¡Estupendo! Entonces no tendrás ningún problema para integrarte – sonrió Leah –. Sólo falta que llegué nuestro otro nuevo integrante – anunció solemnemente, a lo que Tonks sonrió con diversión.

Y fue casi como si lo hubiera invocado, porque al instante siguiente se abrió la puerta una última vez. Por ella entró un hombre alto y de cabello castaño. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y un suéter azul sobre una camisa blanca.

– Buenas noches – les sonrió suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Todos los presentes le respondieron cálidamente a excepción de Tonks, que por alguna razón estaba muy entretenida observando la forma en que el cabello castaño del hombre caía por un lado de su frente.

– Alguien más se nos ha unido, Remus – Richard comentó, señalando al mismo tiempo con la mirada a Tonks. El hombre la miró mientras se sentaba, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Y Tonks decidió ignorar la calidez que invadió ante la amable mirada de Remus.


	2. Lo que la tormenta se llevó

**Capítulo 2**

 **Lo que la tormenta se llevó**

Todos los miembros del club eran amables, y era bastante fácil dejarse llevar por el ambiente tranquilo y desenfadado que se creó rápidamente entre todos. Sin embargo, Tonks optó desde el principio por quedarse callada y escuchar lo que los demás decían. Se encontró riendo por lo bajo cada vez que Richard hablaba, ya que el hombre era gracioso sin siquiera pretenderlo. Le recordaba un poco a su padre, con sus ojos bondadosos y su risa contagiosa. Entonces recordó que el día siguiente iría a casa de sus padres, y eso la animó un poco. Extrañaba a su padre. Extrañaba lo simple que era el interactuar con alguien no esperaba nada de ella, y esa persona era él.

Casi una hora después de que la reunión comenzara, Tonks se dio cuenta de que no era la única que había decidió guardarse cualquier comentario que pudiera tener. Era el hombre llamado Remus, el otro integrante que se había unido recientemente. Prestaba atención a todos los que hablaban, pero se limitaba a asentir y sonreír. Su sonrisa era peculiar, Tonks pensó. Era pequeña, casi invisible, pero reconfortante, cálida… y pacífica.

Bajó la cabeza un poco y centró su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el libro que estaba en su regazo. Sus pensamientos se desenfocaron un poco y perdió el hilo de la conversación que se desarrollaba justo frente a ella. No fue que volvió a la realidad hasta que escuchó risas un minuto después. Al alzar la vista se encontró con los ojos de Remus puestos sobre los de ella. Él le sonrió, el gesto tan tranquilo como lo había sido durante el resto de la noche. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa titubeante y desvió la mirada hacia la chica que se llamaba Luna, quien tenía la palabra en ese momento.

Cuando la reunión llego a su fin todos se pusieron de pie lentamente y comenzaron a despedirse unos de otros. Ginny, la chica pelirroja, se dirigió hacia ella justo después de dejar de abrazar a Leah.

– Estuviste realmente callada – comentó la chica sonriendo.

– No tenía nada importante por decir – dijo Tonks encogiéndose vagamente de hombros.

– Está bien, entendemos – le quitó importancia Ginny –. Espero que te haya gustado y que consideres volver – agregó.

– Volveré la siguiente semana – aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica le sonrió y la observó por un pequeño instante. Por la forma en que la miraba, como si tuviera cientos de preguntas formulándose en su cabeza, confirmó de una vez que la joven pelirroja sabía quién era ella.

– Bien, nos vemos – dijo Ginny finalmente, una última sonrisa alegre en su dirección antes de salir por la puerta. Tonks agradeció en su cabeza que ninguna de las preguntas de Ginny hubiera hecho su camino fuera de su boca, porque honestamente no creía haber sido capaz de responder a ninguna de ellas.

Luna salió poco después alegando que debía alcanzar a su amiga por un motivo que no reveló. Remus les sonrió y les deseó buenas noches antes de también irse. Al final sólo quedaron ella y Leah.

– Disfruté mucho estar aquí –le dijo a la mujer.

– ¿Te veremos aquí en la siguiente reunión? – preguntó ésta.

– Estoy bastante segura de que sí – afirmó. Y tras despedirse y devolverle el libro que le había prestado, salió de allí.

…

Tonks había sido muy cercana a sus padres mientras crecía. Al ser la hija única de una pareja joven, había disfrutado mucho del tiempo de ambos, ya fuera para jugar o al ayudarle a realizar tareas del colegio. No tuvo una etapa en su adolescencia en la que se alejara de ellos. Quizá le fastidiaron algunas cosas (reglas, siendo más específicos), pero aún así sólo tendría que pasar de un pequeño rato para que volviera a hablarles sin el más mínimo indicio de irritación. Andrómeda solía decir que esa completa falta de rencor la había heredado de su padre.

Sabía que había sido afortunada y siempre había sabido agradecer el que sus padres estuvieran al tanto de ella en todos los sentidos, y aunque no solía agradarle que ambos fueran tan buenos leyéndola, creía que sería peor no importarles en absoluto. No fue diferente cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y se fue a la universidad. Sus padres la ayudaron a instalarse y le fue difícil despedirse de ellos. Sin embargo, fue aún peor vivir sin ellos y tener que adaptarse a convivir _demasiado_ tiempo con chicos y chicas de su edad. Les llamó tanto como pudo y ellos respondieron a cada una de sus llamadas. Recordaba una en particular, justo antes de un examen importante; estaba cansada y extrañaba su cama. _Extrañaba dormir_. Cuando Ted habló ella se echó a llorar, y sólo hizo eso con su padre del otro lado de la linea. Terminó diciéndole que tenía que ir a hacer un examen y que lo amaba. Ted no mencionó lo sucedido en la siguiente llamada, ni cuando fue a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con ellos.

Las llamadas no cesaron una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a estar lejos de ellos. Eran sus padres y sus amigos después de todo. Eran quienes la conocían mejor que nadie. Eran, también, a quienes conocía a la perfección. Los años pasaron y el día de su graduación lucieron, tanto ellos como en su tío Sirius, las sonrisas más orgullosas que jamás había visto en sus rostros. Cualquier pensaría que nada ni nadie tendría la capacidad para destrozar la relación tan fuerte que tenía con su familia. Ella solía creerlo. Pero entonces la tormenta Andy llegó.

Andy Russell era encantador cuando lo conoció, un verdadero caballero. Su atención solía ser abrumadora y llegó a pensar que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y mierda, debió hacerle caso a su instinto, porque tuvo razón; la perfección fue falsa, una completa fachada con la que consiguió meterse en su vida. Al principio se traba de una simple brisa, algo que se sentía bien contra la piel, fresco y ligero. Después, la brisa se volvió un poco más fuerte, pero no era de temer, aún no hacía daño. Sin embargo, esa fase debió tomarla como una advertencia, ya que posterior a ella, el viento se volvió más y más violento conforme en tiempo pasaba. Un día el cielo se llenó de truenos y se encontró a sí misma en medio de la peor tormenta con la que había tenido que lidiar en su vida entera; Andy, su ya entonces prometido. Y en el proceso de todo eso, la tormenta la alejó de su familia, la convenció de que su prioridad número uno era él y no las dos personas que la amaban más en el mundo.

…

El taxi la dejó frente a la casa de sus padres. Para su propia sorpresa (y estaba segura de que sus padres compartirían la misma emoción) había llegado temprano, quizá incluso lo suficiente como para ayudarle a su padre a cocinar. Se arregló la chaqueta alrededor de cinco veces antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de su viejo hogar, ese que no había pisado en casi tres años. Una súbita culpa comenzó a invadirla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse? Claro que su madre la había invitado, pero Tonks dudaba en verdad hubiera creído que iría. Lo mismo había pasado en muchas otras ocasiones. Una llamada, una invitación sin esperanza, la promesa de que iría a verlos, no cumplir con ella y rebobinar.

– Sabes que la puerta no se abrirá sola, ¿verdad?

Sin sentido alguno de cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie allí, le tomo totalmente desprevenida la voz de su tío. Sintió como si su pecho se encogiera mientras daba la vuelta. Y allí estaba Sirius, alto, de cabello negro y ligeramente largo, y un par de ojos grises… sonriéndole. Antes de venir se había esforzado en no imaginar cómo sería verlo otra vez, pues habían tenido una acalorada discusión la última vez que estuvieron en la misma habitación. Eso fue cinco meses atrás.

– En verdad viniste– dijo él aún sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella – Me alegra mucho verte.

Ella sonrió un poco ante las palabras de su tío. Quizá en algún momento tendrían que abordar lo que había pasado hace cinco meses, pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de sacar el tema esa noche.

– Lo mismo digo – contestó ella. Ella lo amaba. Sirius había sido una especie de hermano mayor al que podía llamar como se le antojara; Sirius, feo, tío, criatura y entre otros… dependiendo de la situación.

Entraron a la casa, Tonks detrás de él.

– ¡Adivinen quién está aquí! – anunció teatralmente. El mismo tipo dramático de siempre. Era un actor de teatro después de todo.

A Tonks le quedó claro que ninguno de sus padres esperaban realmente verla allí, y que al levantar la cabeza esperaban simplemente encontrarse con una de las "entradas" de Sirius, y sin embargo, se toparon con ella. La sonrisa de su padre se hizo más grande, dejó lo que hacía para acercársele y abrazarla. La joven mujer le sonrió cohibida una vez que la soltó.

– Hola – dijo ella en voz baja. Miró entonces a su madre, que estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros, mirándola – Hola, mamá – la saludó también. No sabía qué era lo que había en la mirada de su madre además de la sorpresa, pero poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro y fue a abrazarla.

Poco después ambos volvieron a lo que hacían y Tonks se alegró de que las primeras preguntas fueran dirigidas a Sirius. Una pregunta llevó a otra, y eventualmente se encontraron en medio de toda una anécdota contada detalladamente por el hombre. Era realmente bueno para ser el centro de atención y jamás lo agradeció tanto. En algún punto mientras hablaba se acercó a su padre y le preguntó si podía ayudarle con algo. Era casi como en los viejos tiempos y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan en paz, le fue grato saber que aún podía reconocer el sentimiento.

La cena fue más de lo mismo. Los otros tres hablaron y ella escuchó. También rió un poco. En el pasado se habría involucrado activamente en la conversación, y ese pensamiento hizo que perdiera por un instante el hilo de lo que decían. Acabada la cena pretendió lavar los trastes, pero Andrómeda alegó que ella ya había ayudado a preparar la comida, por lo que era justo que ella y Sirius lo hicieran. Fue así como terminó sentada en la banca de su patio trasero.

– ¿Puedo?

Era Ted. Su padre señalaba el espacio junto a ella. Tonks asintió.

– Una linda noche – comentó el hombre. Era verdad. Era una noche de cielo estrellado y luna llena –. Aún recuerdo cuando corrías por todo el jardín gritando a la luna que dejara de seguirte – sonrió.

– ¿Qué niño no hizo eso? – intentó defenderse.

– No lo sé, no me importaban los otros niños – dijo él. Ella sonrió –. Pero créeme; aunque creyeran que los seguía, ninguno pasó diez minutos gritándole.

– Te concedo eso – aceptó Tonks.

Y sin más, su padre pasó su brazo por sus hombros y tiró de ella en un medio abrazo. Lo venía venir. Eran incontables las noches en que Ted Tonks había abrazado a su hija en aquella banca Lo hizo después de que pasara una tarde entera intentando patinar sin ningún éxito, pues su torpeza tomó lo mejor de ella. Lo hizo también cuando regresó de una pijamada a la que fue invitada como parte de un reto, porque seguro que ganabas puntos sociales si te atrevías a invitar a la niña que jugaba con otros niños durante los descansos a construir fuertes y luchar para destruir el reino del enemigo. Era de esperarse que también la abrazara después de meses de no haberla visto, probablemente siendo la única persona que sabía lo mal que la había pasado.

– Te quiero mucho, Dora.

Tonks cerró los ojos. Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y se sentía físicamente incapaz de responder. Ese viejo hombre, un sentimental.

Sirius apareció media hora después preguntándole si quería que la llevara a su apartamento. Entre despedidas y abrazos Andrómeda le preguntó si iría la semana siguiente y ella asintió. Una vez en el auto de Sirius, los dos se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio mientras éste conducía.

– Como ya dije… me alegra verte – dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista del camino –. Pero me sorprendió mucho que en verdad fueras – finalizó él.

Si, también se sentía así consigo misma… y lo que más le sorprendía era saber el motivo por el que se había animado a ir. Si Amelia no le hubiera llamado para recordarle de su salida, si no hubiera tenido que acompañarla a la biblioteca, si no hubiera decidido mirar ese tablón con anuncios y demás…

– Ayer fui a un club de lectura – comenzó a contarle –. No había ido a uno desde que estaba en la prepa – dijo ella en voz baja, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que él la escuchara –. Y fue agradable. Todos hablaban y bromeaban. De cierta forma me hizo recordarlos a ustedes… lo sencillo que era todo antes de…

Su voz se apagó. Antes de la tormenta.

Aún era difícil decir su nombre en voz alta. Si dentro de su cabeza le hacía invocar cientos de imágenes doloras, decir su nombre le hacía creer que se aparecería detrás de ella en ese mismo instante.

– Gente parlanchina y bromista, me agrada – dijo Sirius tentativamente.

– Si – sonrió ella –. Todos me cayeron muy bien.

Remus era el único al que no parecía gustarle hablar, pero el hombre había reído suavemente con todas las ocurrencias de Richard.

Sirius se detuvo un rato después frente a su edificio y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de que saliera del auto.

– ¿Te veo el próximo sábado? – preguntó él cuando ella cerraba la puerta. Tonks se inclinó para poder verlo por la ventanilla y asintió –. Bien – sonrió él.

…

En la vida de Tonks había muchos días detalladamente iguales. A veces, si se le antojaba cambiarlos un poco, escogería un jugo de naranja en la tienda en lugar de uno de uva. Domingo, lunes y martes transcurrieron de la misma manera (sin embargo, el lunes cambió su programación de comedia ligera a una película de terror, razón por la cual cerró la puerta de su habitación hasta que fue de día y decidió que ningún ente maligno intentaría asesinarla en cuando le quitara el seguro).

El miércoles despertó sintiéndose ligeramente entusiasmada por lo que le esperaba. Era muy, muy raro. Cuando eran las siete de la tarde su cabello ya se había secado, se había vestido, tenía en su bolso su propia copia de _Caída libre_ y estaba lista para salir… que fue exactamente lo que hizo, pero al poner un pie fuera de su edificio, sintió un poco de angustia. No sabía de dónde venía… ¿quizá porque no había ido más lejos que de la tienda en tres días? Si, quizá...

El taxi que había pedido llegó poco después, obligándola a deshacerse de cualquier idea que la retuviera allí. No lo consiguió muy bien, pues la angustia siguió allí durante el camino.

Era muy temprano cuando llegó a la biblioteca, por supuesto. Leah la recibió con un animado saludo y la condujo a la pequeña sala trasera en la que se había llevado a cabo la reunión la vez pasada. Colgó su bolso en un lado del respaldo de la silla y su chaqueta del otro lado. Sacó su libro y fue directamente a uno de sus capítulos favoritos. Era agradable recordar lo mucho que le había gustado ese libro. La puerta de abrió en ese momento y levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba. Era ese hombre, Remus.

Remus le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

– Hola – la saludó.

– Hola – respondió ella sonriendo sólo un poco.

Se sentó en el mismo sitio que el viernes pasado e, igual que ella, sacó su libro y se concentró en él. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que comenzaron a llegar los demás.

Fue una agradable noche. Sólo estar allí la hacía sentir mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Entonces pensó en sus amigos, en Amelia, en René, en Tobías, en Oliver… pensó en que ellos solían ser así, bromas tontas, discusiones insignificantes y pura felicidad. Pensó, también, en todas las llamadas que le hicieron y no contestó, y en todas las invitaciones que declinó. Había sido una amiga terrible…

Alzó la mirada y vio a Remus. Sonreía. En verdad tenía la sonrisa más tranquila que había visto en toda su vida y algo sobre ella la hizo sentir, poco a poco, de la misma manera. Por supuesto que, _maldición_ , no debió mirarlo por tanto tiempo, porque fue un tanto obvio lo que estaba haciendo cuando éste también alzó la mirada y la vio. El viernes él la había estado mirando y cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello, Remus simplemente había sonreído. Pero este caso fue diferente. Se sonrojó tan pronto como fue descubierta y bajó la mirada a toda velocidad.

Ella no se sonrojaba.

Jamás.

Eso no debía estar pasando.

Y sin embargo, podía sentir un inquietante calor recorriendo sus mejillas y cuello. No escuchaba nada de lo que decían a su alrededor, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí… bueno, no, no en realidad. Mejor dicho, a unos metros de allí, justo en frente. Aún sintiéndose cohibida, volvió a mirarlo solo para confirmar que ya no la mirada. No tendría por qué, seguro que sólo le habría parecido raro o algo por el estilo, y había procedido a mirar a otro lado, como, por ejemplo, a quien fuera que estuviera hablando en ese momento.

Pero él aún la estaba mirando. Parecía divertido por la situación. Tonks volvió a bajar la mirada y se las arreglo para no ver a otra parte que no fuera su libro por el resto de la reunión. Remus fue el primero en despedirse una vez que dieron por finalizada la velada y justo antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa a ella.

Tonks sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez.

…

El jueves por la mañana hizo algo diferente. Aunque no era la gran cosa, era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho; salir a caminar. Llegó hasta el parque que solía frecuentar y sacó el libro que había pretendido leer desde varios meses atrás. No recordaba en qué parte se había quedado y estaba segura de que el separador se le había caído cuando se lo lanzó a Sirius durante su discusión.

Lo miró allí, descansando en su regazo. _"Muchas Vidas, Muchos Maestros_ " de Brian Weiss. Lo abrió por el primer capítulo y comenzó a leer…

Se detuvo cuando estaba por la mitad de la página. En verdad no le generaba curiosidad alguna seguir leyendo. Estaba segura de que no había nada malo con el libro, era simplemente no el momento adecuado.

Miró alrededor. Estaba fresco y estaba bastante segura de que el tipo del clima dijo que habría lluvia por parte de la tarde y noche, y también el día de mañana. Eso significaba que esa noche se prohibiría a si misma ver otra película de terror o suspenso (por su propio bien). Mañana también volvería al club de lectura. Eso puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

…

Andy y Tonks tuvieron varias discusiones en los primeros años de su relación, y lo peor que podía pasar era que su novio estuviera serio con ella durante al menos una semana. Era incomodo no estar en los mejores acuerdos con él, porque pese a eso, eran inseparables. En muchas ocasiones irían a cenar a un sitio que había reservado y no se hablarían durante toda la noche. Era aún más incomodo cuando se encontraban con alguien a quien él conocía, porque entonces él pondría su mejor sonrisa y actuaría como si no hubiera pasado el último par de días ignorándola. Entonces parecía que todo estaría bien y ella se confiaría. Se irían a casa y ella pensaría que estaba bien si se acercaba por detrás para abrazarlo, pero Andy quitaría sus manos de su torso, diría "buenas noches" secamente, y se marcharía a su habitación.

Al principio ese comportamiento la había tomado con la guardia baja. Nunca había conocido a alguien que durara tanto tiempo molesto por el motivo más insignificante, como el no haber contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas porque su celular se apagó mientras estaba de compras con sus amigas. Sin embargo, habría dado cualquier cosa porque jamás hubiera pasado de eso, pues eventualmente se acostumbro al silencio, pero nunca se acostumbro a los gritos, ni a la violencia física de la que llegó a ser capaz.

…

El viernes volvió a llegar temprano, pero alguien llegó aún más temprano.

– Tú y Remus comparten la puntualidad – dijo Leah, sonriente, al verla entrar a la biblioteca. Tonks se puso la sombrilla junto al resto que había cerca de la entrada y se quitó el impermeable. Tal y como había predicho el tipo del clima, no había dejado de llover desde la tarde anterior.

Fue a la habitación trasera y Remus alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Él sonrió y ella recordó de golpe la reunión anterior. Vale, si, tenía una sonrisa bonita, pero ya podía dejar de dispararla cada vez que se miraban. Aún así le sonrió de vuelta. Era débil.

– Hola – dijo ella.

– Hola.

Y eso era todo lo que se habían dicho directamente desde que se habían conocido. Tonks tomó el miso asiento de las ocasiones anteriores y en silencio sacó su libro, cuidando a toda costa no levantar la vista… pero se rindió al cabo de un par de minutos. O lo olvido, en realidad no importaba. Tan pronto como lo miró, éste alzó la vista también, por lo que volvió a su libro tan rápido como pudo. Y eso por algún motivo causó que Remus riera suavemente. Lo miró otra vez, vagamente curiosa por el hecho de que era la primera vez que escuchaba su risa.

– Me has estado mirando – soltó él aún sonriendo ligeramente, justificando su reacción.

– Tu también – se defendió ella. Remus asintió una sola vez y bajó la mirada. Ella hizo lo mismo, y al cabo de unos quince minutos…

– No puedo evitarlo – dijo él en voz baja. No necesitaba decirlo a todo pulmón para que ella lo escuchara, pues la habitación estaba en silencio y sólo estaban a unos tres metros de distancia.

Estaba tan sorprendida como podía esperarse, pero no dijo nada, ni levantó la vista… sólo sonrió. Sólo un poco.

…

Esa noche terminaron de comentar los últimos capítulos de _Caída libre_ y por decisión unánime acordaron que el siguiente libro sería _El pasillo de la Muerte,_ de Stephen King. Tonks se sintió vagamente incomoda al aceptar, pero no se le ocurrió negarse.

– ¿Vendrá alguien a recogerte, Tonks? – le preguntó Ginny volviendo un par de pasos cuando notó que ella era la única que quedaba (además de Leah, quien tenía que hacer un par de cosas más allí antes de marcharse). Luna y Remus se detuvieron en la puerta, esperándola.

– No, tomaré un taxi – respondió ella. La chica pelirroja ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y negó un par de veces.

– Es muy tarde – sentenció ella. Entonces miró a Remus, que estaba observando su pequeña interacción –. ¿Podría…?

Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta. Remus asintió.

– Por supuesto.

Ginny le sonrió y se volvió a Tonks.

– El profesor Lupin se ofreció a llevarnos – le dijo e hizo un ademan para que los siguiera.

Nueva información sobre el sonriente hombre del asiento frente a ella; era profesor. Asintió, no sin duda y se fue con ellos. Casi olvidó su sombrilla y su impermeable en la entrada. Casi.

Se subió en el asiento trasero junto con Luna. La chica miraba distraídamente a su alrededor. Era algo que hacía con frecuencia y eso llamaba mucho su atención, especialmente cuando surgía de la nada con una opinión realmente interesante durante la discusión. Era fácil creer que quizá tenía problemas para concentrarse, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Quizá era lo que hacía cuando miraba a la nada, pensar intensamente en cuestiones existencialistas.

– Nosotras vivimos realmente cerca, Tonks – anunció Ginny asomándose entre su asiento y el del conductor –. Pero te dejaremos en manos del mejor chofer que puedas pedir – bromeó mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a Remus. Interesante.

– Muy graciosa – susurró Remus. Mirando al retrovisor pudo confirmar que sonreía suavemente –. Aún sigo sin poder entender por qué me he rebajado tanto.

– Porque eres genial – dijo Ginny sin más. Remus negó con la cabeza, y Tonks interpretó ese gesto como un mero reflejo a no saber recibir cumplidos.

– Se conocen desde hace tiempo – apuntó ella. Remus la miró por el retrovisor y asintió.

– Tomaron una de mis clases hace dos años y desde entonces no he podido deshacerme de ellas – le contó mientras encendía el auto. Ginny volvió a golpearlo juguetonamente.

Tonks sonrió. Sin tener en cuenta las diferencias físicas (uno de cabello castaño y la otra pelirroja), parecían hermanos. Algo así como Sirius y ella.

Ginny tuvo razón, vivían realmente cerca. Se despidieron de ellos y bajaron del auto en medio de la lluvia. Tonks miró a Ginny tomar a Luna de la mano y tirar de ella hacia la entrada de su edificio.

– Parecen buenas amigas – comentó ella. Escuchó la risa suave de Remus y lo miró – ¿Qué?

– Son novias – contestó encogiéndose de hombros -. Desde la secundaria, según tengo entendido.

Tonks sonrió y asintió. Tenía perfecto sentido.

– Así que… – comenzó a decir él –. ¿A dónde la llevó?

Le dio la dirección de su edificio y el arrancó el auto. Hubo silencio durante todo el camino. No era la clase de silencio incomodo en el que no sabes qué decir, y Tonks no se sentía obligada a hacerlo, pues Remus parecía disfrutar de la quietud. Fue hasta que llegaron a su edificio que Remus volvió a hablar.

– Espero que su experiencia con la agencia haya sido de su agrado – dijo en ese tono suave de tintes divertidos. Tonks apretó los labios intentando no reír.

– Lo ha sido – asintió ella –. Muchas gracias, Remus. Espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo.

– En absoluto – le aseguró él mirándola sobre su hombro.

– Nos vemos el miércoles – se despidió ella.

– Hasta el miércoles, Tonks.

Era… lindo.

No. Basta. Le sonrió una última vez y bajó del auto.

…

Si había algo que habría aprendido de su relación con Andy, era que las apariencias engañaban y que las primeras impresiones no importaban. Las personas son quienes son y eventualmente se descubren a sí mismos. El que alguien haya sido lindo cuando lo conociste y cuando lo llevaste a que conociera a tus padres, no te aseguraba que fuera a ser así por siempre.


	3. Algo mutuo, algo crucial

**Capítulo 3**

 **Algo mutuo, algo crucial**

 _I got an idea, you can save me and I can save you  
I got an idea, we can be nice and we can tell the truth  
Yeah, we can be decent, we can be honest, whoa oh oh oh  
I got an idea, you can save me and I can save you  
Is this real? I don't know, oh so let's play hot and cold_

 _Am I getting warmer? Am I getting warmer?  
Am I getting warmer? Am I getting warmer?  
Am I getting warmer? Am I closer to the sun?  
Am I getting warmer? Tell me baby, are you the one  
Am I getting warmer?_

 _I got an idea, you can like me just like I like you  
I got an idea, I can tell you everything like we're supposed to do  
Yeah, let it be mutual, let it be crucial, whoa oh oh oh  
I got an idea, you can save me and I can save you  
Is this real? I don't know, oh so let's play hot and cold_

 _Getting Warmer de Gwen Stefani_

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que una simple llamada podría noquearla fuera de la realidad. Pasaba de las 4 de la tarde cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono celular sobre su cama. Había pasado alrededor de una intentando poner algo de orden en su armario. Cogió el celular. No tenía registrado el número, y cualquier otro día no habría recibido la llamada, pero presionó para aceptarla.

M – ¿Diga?

M – ¿Nymphadora? Soy yo, Karen…

Tonks se alejó el celular de su rostro. ¿Por qué le estaba llamado _ella_?

Inmediatamente sintió que una corriente fría le recorría el cuerpo. Y sólo se quedó allí, completamente ajena del tiempo que pasó mirando su celular frente a ella. Eventualmente y con lentitud dejó el celular en el tocador y se sentó en el suelo, por un lado de la cama. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón…

Inhaló profundamente y dejó salir con aire lentamente. Se talló el rostro con las manos. Maldición, sólo… sólo…

M – Está bien, está bien – se dijo a sí misma aún con las manos cubriéndole los ojos –. Joder, jo-der… m – y su voz se rompió en la última silaba. Volvió a soltar aire, un sonido entrecortado y débil. Dobló sus piernas y puso su cabeza contra sus rodillas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y _en verdad_ deseaba que su cabeza dejara de pensar, pero no podía detenerla, no tenía control alguno sobre ella. La voz de esa mujer había despertado demasiados recuerdos.

Maldición, _¿por qué había llamado? ¿Qué quería de ella?_

Karen Russell era la madre de Andy. Había dejado de aparecer en su puerta cuatro meses atrás y las llamadas dejaron de llegar sólo un mes después de eso. Se había sentido tan aliviada tres el primer par de días en que no tuvo ni una sola llamada perdida de la mujer…

Sólo se quedó allí, abrazándose a sí misma. Y después de un rato, simplemente se durmió. Su cabeza la cansó demasiado.

…

Despertó después de un rato exactamente en la misma posición. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ahora varias partes del cuerpo le dolían (en especial la espalda). Estiró las piernas y se puso de pie lentamente. La habitación estaría completamente a oscuras de no ser porque entraba un poco de luz por la ventana. Era luz artificial, algo blanca y pálida. Al parecer había dormido durante el resto de la tarde y ya era de noche. Ya era de noche…

Encontró a tientas su celular. Faltaban quince minutos para las 10. Era miércoles y la reunión del club había empezado casi dos horas atrás. Soltó el celular sobre la cama una vez más y salió de su habitación. Todo estaba oscuro, por supuesto y ella estaba muy cansada pese a haber dormido varias horas, y sin embargo, no tenía sueño. Cruzó el pasillo, y la sala de estar hasta su pequeña oficina. Fue a su escritorio, cogió la llave que estaba bajo un pequeño florero artificial que descansaba en la esquina de éste y con ella abrió el pequeño cajón frente a ella. En el cajón sólo había tres objetos; una carpeta en la que tenía dibujos que había hecho cuando era adolescente y que había encontrado en la casa de sus padres varios veranos atrás. También había una bola de nieve que le había regalado uno de sus editores la navidad de dos años atrás. La había relegado a ese pequeño espacio en su escritorio cuando llegó con ella, por miedo a que Andy hiciera preguntas al respecto. Y finalmente, el tercer objeto era una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. La cogió y abrió.

Dentro de la caja había un pequeño anillo, el que Andy había usado para pedirle matrimonio y el mismo que alguna vez perteneció a Karen Russell. Tonks estaba segura de que era el único motivo por el que seguía llamándola; quería recuperarlo y la verdad era que Tonks quería regresárselo, pero no quería ser ella quien tuviera que dárselo. Sabía que la mejor opción era enviárselo por correo, pero cada vez que se planteaba hacerlo, se detenía.

Sabía que ese anillo era importante para la señora Russell, y ese era suficiente motivo para querer devolvérselo, pero también era la razón por la que quería quedárselo. Andy le había quitado tanto… ¿qué era un anillo comparado con todo el daño que él le hizo?

Cerró la cajita y la metió de vuelta en el cajón. Sacó la bola de nieve y la sacudió. Ahora nevaba en el diminuto pueblo de adentro. Hizo que sonriera un poco. Hacía tanto que no veía a Tobías. Más que sólo su editor, había sido un buen amigo. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre listo para soltar una broma y maldición, lo extrañaba tanto.

Se puso de pie, aún sosteniendo la bola de nieve y fue a la sala de estar. Ya allí volvió a sacudirla y la colocó sobre la mesa de centro. Podía hacerlo, podía decorar ese sitio como lo deseara. Podía poner la bola de nieve de Tobías en su sala y nadie se lo cuestionaría.

…

– ¡Tonks! – exclamó Leah el siguiente viernes al verla entrar a la biblioteca.

– Hola, Leah – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti el otro día – dijo la mujer mayor mientras rodeaba una mesa para llegar hasta ella –. Y no teníamos ningún número al que llamar para saber si algo te había pasado.

Tonks sonrió ante el genuino interés en la voz y en la expresión de la mujer. Era muy dulce.

– Lo siento mucho, Leah. Tuve un día pesado y me quedé dormida – no era exactamente la verdad, pero no era del todo una mentira.

– Oh, ya veo – la mujer sonrió –. Bueno, me alegra saber que sólo fue eso – agregó apretándole suavemente el brazo. Después giró sobre sus talones para volver a lo que hacía.

Tonks cruzó todo el salón hacia el cuarto de atrás. Y una vez más, allí estaba Remus. Él le sonrió, y el simple gesto la hizo sentir un poco más ligera.

– Hola – dijo él. Se veía exactamente como un profesor, y al mismo tiempo como un profesor debería evitar verse. De camisa blanca, pantalón caqui, zapatos marrones y… apuesto. Ilegalmente apuesto.

– Hola – dijo ella de vuelta mientras se sentaba.

– No avanzamos mucho con el libro – comentó él –. Si te soy sincero, dudo que lo terminemos este mes – añadió él.

– Estoy de acuerdo – admitió ella.

Remus sonrió, y estaba por decir algo más cuando su celular sonó dentro de su portafolio, el cual colgaba del respaldo de su silla. Y era… ¿era esa una canción de One Direction?

El hombre sacó el celular y frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirar la pantalla. Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente. El celular aún sonaba y estaba bastante segura de que conocía el nombre de la canción, pero eso dejó de parecerle divertido tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No parecía que Remus quisiera contestar; lucía entre sorprendido y… había otra cosa, algo a lo que no supo ponerle nombre.

Y sin más, presionó la pantalla y se llevó el celular a la oreja derecha.

– Eleanor – dijo él, la vista en el suelo –. Si, te dije que estaría aquí – una pausa un poco larga. Después se llevó la otra mano al rostro y se presionó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Suspiró –. En serio que no veo cuál es el problema. No te habías molestado antes… por favor, no digas eso – otra pausa – El…no, no pongas palabras en mi boca, en ningún momento dije eso… m – y una pausa más, esta vez mucho más larga – ¿por qué es siempre mi culpa? – preguntó el hombre al cabo de un rato en un tono más bajo… y dolido.

Tonks apartó la mirada y se puso a jugar con los bordes de las mangas de su suéter.

– Estoy en el trabajo, El, exactamente donde te dije que estaría…

Tonks se puso de pie en silencio y salió de allí para ir a buscar el baño. Mintió. Sea quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea, Remus le había mentido. Por supuesto que ella no era quién para juzgarlo por ello, aún así le parecía extraño y le incomodaba mucho saberlo. Se tardó todo lo que pudo recargada en el lavamanos, esperando que para cuando volviera, Remus hubiera terminado su llamada. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la habitación, él no estaba allí.

Fue a su asiento bastante confundida. Poco después llegaron Luna y Ginny, seguidas no mucho después de Jackson. Richard llegó después de ellos y al pasar poco de las ocho Leah entró diciendo que ya había cerrado la biblioteca. Tonks fue finalmente capaz de dejar de mirar la puerta, cuando Leah dijo que a Remus le había surgido un asunto importante por el que tuvo que marcharse. Se preguntó si dicho asunto tenía que ver con la llamada que respondió. Si, definitivamente si.

Conforme la reunión avanzó, la mujer se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco inquieta sin su otro acompañante silencioso. De alguna forma se sentía menos presionada a hablar porque Remus tampoco lo hacía. Y si alguien decía algo gracioso, siempre podía contar con la suave y divertida sonrisa del hombre…

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que los demás se estaban poniendo de pie. Si no fuera porque Ginny la llamó por su nombre para despedirse de ella, probablemente no habría reaccionado al movimiento alrededor de ella. Fue la última en macharse.

La intrigaba mucho la llamada de Remus… quizá demasiado. Y si era honesta consigo misma, sabía exactamente por qué. Ella le mintió mucho a Andy sobre los sitios en que estaba y quién la acompañaba. Su salida más segura era decir que estaba sola en su apartamento porque necesitaba del silencio para poder escribir. Era lo único que Andy respetaba, y pobre de ella si decía que estaba con sus padres o algún amigo u amiga.

…

Tonks se alegró mucho cuando vio a Remus el viernes por la noche en el mismo asiento en el que solía encontrarlo. Se alegró mucho, pero internamente y en secreto. El hombre alzó la vista del libro que sostenía. Llevaba anteojos. Eso era nuevo.

– Hola – dijo él sonriendo.

– Hola.

En verdad que estaba feliz de verlo.

Se sentó y sacó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Sirius.

 _Sirius – ¿Si irás mañana?_

Sería el tercer sábado que iría a cenar con sus padres y él. Le había dicho que iría, pero a su primo le gustaba confirmar todo. Siempre había sido así. Le respondió con un simple "si, allá nos vemos" y procedió a ver el otro. Era Amelia.

 _Amelia – Tonks!_ _Deberíamos salir mañana en la noche. Por favor di que sí._

Pero no podía simplemente no ir a cenar a casa de sus padres justo después de que le había dicho a Sirius que se verían allí, así que le respondió que no podría y el motivo. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que envió en mensaje, cuando su amiga le llamó.

 _– ¿Acaso leí correctamente? ¿Irás a cenar con tu familia? – fue lo primero que dijo Amelia. Ni siquiera un hola._

– Uh, ¿sí?

Un poco de silencio…

 _– ¿En serio? ¿Una cena real con tus padres y tu sexy tío?_

Tonks rió ante eso.

– Si – afirmó una vez más.

 _– ¿De qué diablos me perdí? – Cuestionó su mejor amiga del otro lado de la línea – ¿Cómo pasas de no verlos en meses a cenar con ellos?_

– Simplemente fui y ya.

 _– ¿Fuiste? ¿Quieres decir que no va a ser la primera vez que vas?_

– Eh, no. Fui los dos sábados anteriores.

 _– Tengo muchas preguntas._

Tonks sonrió.

 _– Vale, vale, vale, uh… ¿qué tal las cosas con sexy Sirius?_

Amelia era simplemente incapaz de referirse a su tío sin incluir "sexy" en la misma oración. Era muy atrevida cuando él no estaba alrededor, pero se convertía en la persona más tímida cuando el hombre entraba a la habitación en que ella estaba y había sido así desde que lo había conocido.

– Creo que estamos bien – le respondió –. Aunque no hemos hablado de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, creo que nos importa más el estar juntos otra vez.

 _– Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, Tonks – dijo Amelia –. ¡Ahh! ¡Me alegra mucho saber que pasas tiempo con ellos!_

El entusiasmo de su amiga golpeó fibras sensibles en ella. Eso era amor, genuina alegría por el otro. Orgullo, incluso.

– Oye, deberías venir – soltó ella.

 _– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿A casa de tus padres?_

– Si – sonrió Tonks.

Silencio.

 _– Con sexy Sirius…_

– Ajá.

 _– No creo que sea buena idea…_

Era un poco tierno saber que Sirius aún tenía ese poder sobre su amiga.

– A mis padres les gustaría verte, ¿sabes? Me han preguntado mucho por ti. Eres un tema seguro entre nosotros – admitió. Andrómeda y Ted sabían que Amelia era un factor básicamente permanente en la vida de su hija incluso si éstas no se veían tan frecuentemente como en los viejos tiempos.

 _– Pues… – la otra mujer titubeó –. Vale, iré._

– Muy bien.

 _– ¿Cenan a la misma hora de siempre?_

– En efecto.

– _Bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana, amor mío._

Sonrió suavemente.

– Claro.

Colgó, pero sostuvo el celular entre sus manos mientras lo observaba. Una cena con sus padres, Sirius y Amelia. Era bonito. Planeó llamar a su madre en la mañana para avisarle que llevaría a su amiga.

Puso el celular en su bolso, sacó su libro y se enderezó. Maldición, había olvidado por completo que Remus estaba frente a ella. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una pose que le resultó extremadamente interesante. Sin embargo, no era tan interesante como su rostro y su mano, la cual estaba cerca de su rostro; se pasaba el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, de un lado a otro a un ritmo lento. Parecía extremadamente concentrado, tanto, que incluso distinguía las pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas. Tonks podría seguir observándolo (según se dio cuenta) por el resto de la noche, pero volvió su atención al libro que tenía entre sus manos.

La reunión transcurrió tan normal como las anteriores, excepto porque se trataron un par de temas delicados respecto a la pena de muerte, de los cuales intentó no prestar atención. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por no haber sugerido otro libro, porque al cabo de un rato le era difícil seguir ignorando lo que decían. ¿Estaría bien si faltaba a las siguientes reuniones?

Jackson fue el primer en marcharse al terminar la reunión, seguido de Remus. El hombre le dio un firme apretón de manos a Richard y a Leah un educado beso en la mejilla. Empujó suavemente a Ginny a modo de juego y apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Luna mientras le decía un cálido "nos vemos". Entonces se giró hacia Tonks mientras se ajustaba la pequeña mochila que llevaba. Él le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo.

– Adiós, Tonks – dijo él tendiéndole la mano. Ella tomó su mano y Remus la estrechó suavemente –. Por cierto, ¿es ese realmente tu nombre? – le preguntó sin soltar su mano.

Sabía que tarde o temprano estaría contestando a eso.

– No, es mi apellido – admitió ella sonriendo un poco.

– Si, eso creí – dijo él. Soltó su mano y comenzó a retroceder –. Pero me gusta Tonks – añadió con sinceridad. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la puerta y la abrió para salir. Le sonrió una última vez y se fue.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma, le parecía intrigante la atención con que Remus la miraba y su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que le sonreía. Y le gustaba mucho sentir eso; el misterio, la calidez y el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Maldición.

Se puso el abrigo con el que había llegado y al salir del edificio se sumergió en el frío de la noche. A Tonks le gustaba el frío, pero no le gustaba lo helada que podía llegar a sentirse, por lo que consideró hacer una pequeña parada en el local más cercano que viera. La idea era comprar algo caliente, lo que fuera, y volver a su apartamento. No había caminado realmente mucho cuando se detuvo a observar tranquilamente a su alrededor, buscando opciones. Y al mirar a su izquierda, algo captó su atención. Había un estacionamiento más o menos vacío, con sólo tres autos ocupando espacio, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía a su conductor adentro, cuyo rostro era visible gracias al faro que estaba cerca.

Su cara ya no era poseedora de la sonrisa tranquila que la había adornado durante las reuniones. Estaba recargado en el asiento, su cabeza ligeramente echada hacía atrás, ojos cerrados y labios en línea. Remus tomaba respiros lentos y profundos. Y allí estaba ella de pie, observando la angustiosa expresión de un hombre del que no conocía mucho.

Lo siguiente que sabía, era que estaba caminando en su dirección. No sabía por qué lo hacía. No sabía si quiera si le importaba. Y en caso de que le importaba, ¿por qué habría de ser así? Se detuvo al lado del auto y se inclinó un poco para poder verlo por la ventana. Sus puños estaban sobre sus piernas, los apretaba con fuerza y casi podría apostar lo que fuera que se estaba haciendo daño en las palmas de la mano. Se recordó a sí misma dos semanas atrás, despertando repentinamente en medio de la noche y corriendo al baño para mojarse la cara, para recordarse de esa forma que el sueño no era real. No en el presente, al menos. No mientras estaba allí, mirando su reflejo. Ese hecho le molestó tanto, que dio un puñetazo contra la pared con su mano derecha.

No había dolido en el momento en que lo hizo, pero dolió mucho una vez que comenzó a hincharse y amoratarse, y con eso en mente, tocó la ventana del auto. Remus abrió los ojos de golpe. Dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y sus puños se abrieron lentamente. Tonks le sonrió suavemente cuando la miró. Remus bajó el cristal, y la mujer no pasó por alto la forma en que su mano tembló mientras lo hacía.

– Hola – mustió el hombre, mirándola con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que componía una pequeña sonrisa.

– Hola, yo, uh…te vi y… – ella simplemente no era buena haciendo excusas. Solía ser buena. Era escurridiza, cualidad que le había sido útil en más de una ocasión para obtener lo que quería. Sin embargo, quedaba poco de esa chica –. Tú… ¿estás bien?

Tonta, tonta pregunta. Ella sabía que no lo estaba. Podría no saber qué era lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que no era algo agradable.

– Si – el hombre asintió un poco, aún sonriendo suavemente –. Perfectamente.

Así que estaba realmente mal.

La mujer asintió, también formando una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que ese sería un buen momento para despedirse y seguir su camino, pero supo que no haría eso cuando diez segundos después de pensar qué hacer o decir, seguía plantada allí. Lo único que sabía era que no quería dejarlo solo…

– Venga, te llevo a tu casa – soltó Remus de un momento a otro, señalando el asiento del copiloto.

– Oh, no es necesario, Remus. No quiero ser una molestia – dijo ella entre sorprendida y cohibida.

– No lo eres – le aseguró él, frunciendo el ceño como si el creer que era una molestia fuera extraño –. De todas formas ya conozco el camino – agregó.

Miró su expresión segura y lo agradable que eran cada una de sus facciones. Asintió y entró al auto por la puerta del copiloto.

– Así que… ¿a qué te dedicas, Tonks? – pregunto él poco después de que encendió el auto. No contestó de inmediato porque la pregunta la había tomado con la guardia baja. Pero bueno, decir la verdad sería un buen comienzo.

– No estoy trabajando justo ahora – respondió ella con la mirada al frente –. ¿Y a ti te gusta dar clases? – preguntó ella con la intensión de que la conversación girara en torno a él mientras llegaban a su destino.

– Mucho – respondió él sin despegar la vista del frente, pero aún así sonriendo un poco –. Estoy viviendo mi sueño. Enseñar es lo que siempre quise hacer.

Fue casi imperceptible, pero Tonks lo notó. La forma en que apretó la quijada y la ligera caída de su sonrisa. Algo acerca de esa oración, algo cuyo significado sólo él debía saber, debió haberlo herido.

– Lo admiro. Yo no tendría la paciencia – optó por decir. Y era verdad.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – sonrió él.

– Conozco a los chicos de universidad, y no quisiera lidiar con ellos.

– No son tan malos – los defendió el hombre, aunque sonaba divertido.

– Bueno, yo fui verdaderamente mala – agregó ella. Remus la miró brevemente.

– ¿En serio? No lo pareces – dijo él. Tonks sonrió –. ¿Qué tan mala?

– Veamos… era una chica desafiante, y era aún peor cuando sabía que tenía la razón sobre algo. No lo hacía a propósito, es sólo que todo me parecía como una oportunidad para probarme a mi misma – se encogió de hombros –. Insufrible y despistada, pero lo suficiente astuta como para salirme con la mía – dijo bajando la mirada

– Debió ser divertido ser amigo tuyo – Remus sonrió. Tonks pensó en René. Ella solía ser igual de problemática, es por eso que se hicieron amigas.

– ¿Qué clase de estudiante eras tú? – le preguntó.

Una sonrisa tímida cruzó el rostro del hombre ante esa pregunta.

– El estudiante que está todo el día con un libro en sus manos y que intenta evitar a toda cosa y sin éxito alguno que sus mejores amigos se metan en problemas – respondió.

Tonks rio ligeramente.

– El buen estudiante que tiene por amigos a un grupo de chicos problema – dijo ella.

– No era _tan_ bueno – sonrió Remus.

– Por supuesto que no.

Ambos se miraron en ese instante, sonrisas divertidas danzando entre sus mejillas. Después de allí fue realmente fácil continuar hablando, compartiendo aquí y allá anécdotas de sus años como estudiantes. Los tiempo que pasaron en el auto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando llegaron a su calle.

La idea pasó rápidamente por su cabeza, de un segundo a otro, y sin más, la dijo en voz alta.

– ¿Te gustaría pasar? – le preguntó ella sin mirarlo en cuanto Remus detuvo el auto frente a su edificio.

– Eh…

No, joder, que tontería. Por supuesto que no le gustaría pasar. ¿Qué había pretendido con semejante pregunta? Era tarde, seguro que quería marcharse a casa y descansar. Si, habían tenido una agradable conversación durante el camino y no quería que terminara, pero aún así…

– Claro – contestó él.

Lo volteó a ver, francamente sorprendida. Él le sonrió y procedió a estacionar el auto en un sitio más apropiado. Al bajarse ella seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Para empezar, ¿qué estaba pasando?

El hombre solo cogió su chaqueta y la siguió.

– ¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí? – le preguntó él cuando pasaban la entrada principal. El portero, un hombre de mediana estatura llamado Sam, no mostró el más mínimo interés en ellos.

– Alrededor de cinco años – respondió ella –. Apenas comencé a ganar dinero propio.

– Me gusta, hay sitios interesantes realmente cerca – comentó él con simpleza. Ella le sonrió.

Un ascensor y algunos pasos después, estaban finalmente frente a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Remus entrara. El hombre le sonrió mientras pasaba frente a ella, tan cerca, a sólo un palmo de distancia…

Tonks bajó la mirada, porque ¿qué más podía hacer sino eso?

– ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Tengo vino y vodka, pero si no bebés alcohol…

– ¿Tal vez vino? – dijo él.

– Por supuesto.

Tenía una botella que había sacado esa misma tarde y que había planeado beberse al llegar esa noche. La ecuación para pasar el rato no había mucho, pues el único factor de más era Remus. El hombre la siguió de cerca hasta la cocina (para hacerse de dos copas y la botella) y de vuelta a la sala de estar. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá más grande a un metro del otro. Ella se sentó con una pierna bajo la otra, de forma que podía verlo sin girar la cabeza. Le sirvió vino a él y a sí misma, y se estiró todo uanto pudo para dejar la botella en el suelo en medio de ambos.

– ¿Por qué prefieres usar tu apellido en lugar de tu nombre? – preguntó él cuando le pasaba su copa.

– Es más corto – respondió la mujer sin más antes de tomar un trago.

– Y misterioso – agregó él –. Me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero saberlo… si es que eso tiene sentido – añadió frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

– Para mantener el misterio – dijo ella, también sonriendo un poco.

– Si – asintió él –. Pero me crea conflicto – dijo mientras pasaba una pierna por debajo de la otra (igual que ella había hecho) para poder mirarla –. Porque quiero conocerte, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin antes saber tu nombre.

Tonks tenía los labios en su copa, apurando un pequeño trago que se hizo más grande, mientras procesaba lo que el hombre frente a ella había dicho. _Quería conocerla_. Quería saber su nombre porque eso sería un comienzo apropiado para lograr su cometido.

– ¿Tienes una idea de qué podría ser? – le preguntó ella con curiosidad después de bajar su copa.

Remus sonrió suavemente.

– Tengo algunas ideas, si – contestó.

– ¿Y son…?

– Bueno, creo que es más una lista de los nombres que me gustan – dijo. Ella rió por lo bajo. Diablos, seguro que eran nombres bonitos y propiamente comunes, y su nombre estaba lejos de poseer cualquiera de esas dos características –. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

– Dudo que mi nombre se encuentre allí – se encogió de hombros –. Pero adelante, me gustaría saber que hay en tu lista – sonrió.

– Bien, veamos… está Theodora…

– Ese es… interesante – murmuró ella con un poco de burla.

Remus soltó una suave risa.

– Es bonito – lo defendió. Ella apretó los labios, poco convencida –. Veamos, también está Olivia y Charlotte – continuó diciendo y mirándola, como esperando a que confirmara alguno de esos, pero ella negó con la cabeza –. Otro es Amelia.

Tonks alzó las cejas, un poco sorprendida.

– Ese es el nombre de mi mejor amiga – dijo.

– ¿En serio? Vaya – sonrió –. No estoy del todo perdido.

– Oh, créeme, lo estas – lo contradijo.

– Mmm – mustió él. Sorbió de su vino, pensativo – ¿Es un nombre extraño? – dijo después.

– Si, bastante – asintió la mujer. Era lindo, pensó Tonks, lo serio que parecía en cuanto a adivinar cuál nombre podría ser y ella lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

– ¿Qué tal isla Isla? – continuó Remus. Tonks volvió a negar –. Poppy, Sienna, Willow… m – pero ella no dejó de negar y él terminó suspirando –. No tengo la más remota idea – dijo con cierta derrota en su voz.

La mujer sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente preguntaste cuál es? – cuestionó ella.

– ¿Me lo dirías? – se sorprendió él.

– Claro – se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Remus la miró, esperando – ¿Ahora? – dijo bromeando.

– Lo apreciaría – dijo él –. Pero admito que en mi cabeza has sido Theodora todo este tiempo – añadió. Eso la hizo reír un poco.

– Es mucho mejor que el mío – opinó ella. Tomó una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, en la que se permitió mirar abiertamente el rostro de Remus. Entonces extendió su mano hacia él, quien la tomo lentamente con la que no sostenía su copa –. Soy Nymphadora.

Esperaba ver un poco de sorpresa e incluso extrañeza. Tal vez también una pizca de diversión. Sin embargo, su mirada y su sonrisa se suavizaron.

– Mentiste; el tuyo es inmensamente mejor – dijo él.

A ella en verdad no le gustaba su nombre, pero las palabras del hombre le parecieron dulces y honestas. Se soltaron las manos, y Tonks deseó secretamente poder seguir sintiendo su piel bajo la suya. Bajó la mirada. Le asustaba un poco el pensar esa clase de cosas. Remus era casi un desconocido y ella estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus ideas.

– Así que… m – lo escuchó decir en voz baja. Estaban sólo ellos dos, después de todo. Entonces lo vio moverse lentamente más cerca de ella hasta que sus rodillas se tocaron y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo y cerebro decidieron que debía poner toda su atención en ese hecho –. Ahora que sé tu nombre, ¿puedo conocerte?

¿Quién era este hombre?

– ¿Por qué querrías conocerme? – soltó ella en un murmuro. Y allí estaba eso que se había esforzado por no dejar salir a flote. Una inseguridad arraigada a su alma, a cada uno de los conceptos que tenía sobre sí misma.

– Honestamente… no lo sé – contestó él –.Sólo sé que… me gusta la forma en que me siento cuando me miras y cuando hablas. Y pensé que quizá podríamos ser amigos.

Tonks alzó la vista, profundamente sorprendida. Él miraba la copa vacía que tenía entre sus manos. Por segunda ocasión en la noche pudo ver cómo era su rostro cuando no sonreía. Pensó en la forma en que lo había encontrado en el estacionamiento, como si deseara desaparecer justo allí, como si la vida le pesara…

– Lo siento mucho, estoy siendo molesto… – comenzó a disculparse sin mirarla y llevándose la mano a la boca para hacer ese curioso trazó que lo había hecho hacer más temprano con su dedo sobre su labio inferior.

– No, no, nada de eso – lo interrumpió ella poniendo su mano sobre la pierna doblada de Remus –. Entiendo lo que dices, en realidad. Es la misma razón por la que te invité a pasar, quería mirarte, escucharte… sólo… sólo tenerte cerca – admitió ella un poco titubeante, realmente sin poder creer lo que salía de sus propios labios. El alzó la mirada ante sus palabras. Identificó esa mirada. Era inseguridad. Era algo que ella conocía a la perfección –. Si vamos a ser amigos, si vas a conocerme… ¿puedo conocerte yo a ti?

Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en el rostro de Remus. El bajó la mano con la que trazaba sus labios y la puso sobre la que Tonks tenía en su pierna. Palpitaciones rápidas y calidez, consciencia absoluta de cada poro de su piel.

– Algo mutuo – susurró él.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

– Podría empezar por responder honestamente a la pregunta que me hiciste cuando veníamos en tu auto – dijo ella –. La de a qué me dedico.

– ¿Mentiste? – cuestionó él, pero no sonaba ni remotamente molesto u ofendido.

– No del todo. Fue una verdad encubierta – admitió. Remus sonrió –. Soy escritora, pero actualmente no tengo ninguna clase de proyecto.

– Estoy impresionado – dijo él, su expresión confirmándolo. Su sonrisa se agrando y su curiosidad volvió a aparecer –. ¿Sobre qué escribes?

– Ciencia ficción, fantasía… ese tipo de géneros – respondió, ligeramente cohibida.

– Tendré que leer algo tuyo lo más pronto posible – soltó él, pero al ver su expresión un poco preocupada, añadió: m – ¿Puedo?

– Si, claro, pero son sólo novelas, nada del otro mundo…

– Si son novelas de ciencia ficción y fantasía, estoy muy seguro de que manejas aspectos de otros mundos.

Ella rió por lo bajo.

– Me gusta tu risa – dijo él de pronto, al parecer sin detenerse a pensarlo –. Te aseguro que usualmente soy bastante bueno para quedarme callado – sonrió, tan tímido como ella se sentía.

– No te creo.

Volvió a pensar en el estacionamiento. En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

– Cuando te pregunté si estabas bien, me dijiste que estabas perfectamente – comenzó a decir la mujer –. Pero me parece que no era verdad…

Una tristeza discreta pasó sobre los ojos del hombre. Suspiró.

– Sé que mi esposa me está engañando justo en este momento – soltó en voz baja, en secreto –. Sé que al volver a casa no la encontraré allí y que por la mañana, cuando le pregunte dónde estaba, vamos a pelear y ella hará que todo sea culpa mía. Así que, no… la verdad es que no me siento bien.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas al pecho de Tonks. Apretó suavemente la mano del hombre éste la miró.

– Entiendo – dijo ella.

Remus la miró fijamente, como si de esa manera pudiera determinar qué tanto de eso era verdad. Como veredicto final suspiró quedamente y apretó la mano de la mujer.

– Lamento que sea así – susurró él.

– También yo.


	4. Mi amor

**Capítulo 4**

 **Mi amor**

Era una de esas noches en las que Remus no podía dormir. Se acostó tan pronto como llegó a su casa después de haber pasado un par de horas en la de Tonks, pero el sueño no apareció hasta un par de horas después. Sin embargo, despertó al poco rato y entendió que eso sería todo lo que conseguiría de sueño. Se sentó en la cama y fijó su mirada en el reloj de pared que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. Eran las 4 de la mañana. Cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba cansado, que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que durmiera… pero su mente, por otro lado, no dejaba de hacer ruido.

Pensaba en su esposa, cuyo lado de la cama estaba vacío y frio. Se preguntaba qué excusa le daría al llegar, si se trataría de una emergencia que surgió, un caso muy complicado o demasiados papeles por revisar. Eleonor era abogada, una muy ocupada. Siempre había sido la clase de persona que trabaja más de lo que le piden por simple placer, porque le gusta estar en movimiento y resolver los problemas de los demás. Remus admiraba y respetaba ese desempeño y amor natural por su área, y jamás le cuestionó las horas extra que pasaba en la oficina, pero eso había cambiado alrededor de un año atrás; dejó de llegar a casa a dormir, se presentaba a primeras horas del día explicándole el motivo de su ausencia antes de que él pudiera hacer la primer pregunta. Él lo tomó bien las primeras veces, pero después de un par de meses comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez su esposa estaba desarrollando una adicción a su trabajo, tal vez su nuevo jefe estaba poniendo demasiado trabajo sobre sus hombros y ella temía quejarse al respecto, tal vez tenía un caso especialmente difícil en el que estaba estancada…

Imaginar tantas teorías sólo consiguió preocuparlo más, pues cada vez pensaba en peores escenarios y no tenía idea alguna de cómo sacarlo en una conversación con ella. No quería ser intrusivo con lo que su esposa decidía compartirle, así que su mejor opción fue esperar que ella se animara a decirle qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, un día la situación cambió drásticamente.

Nueve meses atrás. Era sábado y esos días eran para pasarlos con los Potter, James, Lily y su hijo. James y Lily eran, de hecho, la razón por la que Eleanor y él se habían conocido. Mientras que él era amigo de Lily, Eleanor lo era de James. Habían estado saliendo por un par de meses cuando acordaron que sería una buena idea arreglar una doble cita para que se conocieran. Y bueno, sin más qué decir, Remus y Eleonor se casaron tres años después.

Los sábados con ellos consistían en comer en el jardín lo que fuera que sus amigos prepararan y jugar mucho con Harry, quien tenía 10 años y actualmente encontraba divertidísimo correr a todas partes con un balón de futbol. Ese día a Remus le había tocado hacer de portero y tras casi media hora de juego, decidió que estaba demasiado viejo para lidiar con la energía de su sobrino.

– Imagina pasar las 24 horas del día con él – sonrió James al ver que Remus se dejaba caer agotado en la silla junto a la de él.

– No pasas 24 horas con él – comentó Lily como si nada –. Tal vez los fines de semana, pero entre semana a lo mucho lo ves unas cinco horas – sonrió.

– No me expongas – soltó James sonriendo divertido. El tema se quedó allí y a continuación volteó a ver a Remus –. Por favor dime que si irás al evento del miércoles – le dijo.

– ¿El evento? – preguntó él distraídamente.

– Si, con Eleanor. Será más soportable estar allí si estas tu… y Lily, por supuesto – agregó rápidamente volteando a ver a su esposa. Lily rió por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie y meterse a la casa –. Ya sabes cómo es siempre que va Lily, mis compañeras se roban por completo su atención y me quedo solo. El problema es que si me quedo solo, alguien inicia una conversación aburrida que no me importa en absoluto y pasó el resto de la velada con algún Billy o Bob – se quejó –. Por favor ve, sálvame.

– Siempre voy – dijo Remus sonriendo, no sin sentir cierta extrañeza, ya que lo que su amigo le había dicho le hacía sentir lo contrario…

– Eh, no es verdad. No has ido las tres últimas veces – dijo James. Eleanor estaba todo el tiempo trabajando, llevaba meses sin quejarse de "otra tonta fiesta de la oficina a la que tenía que ir" y él lo había ignorado por completo. Su silencio por supuesto que llamó la atención de su amigo –. ¿Remus?

– Ah, sí, por supuesto que iré – soltó al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa.

– Bien – dijo James sin dejar de mirarlo, quizá preguntándose qué fue lo que había pasado.

Más tarde, cuando estaban despidiendo, volvió a mencionarlo.

– Los veo el miércoles, ¿vale?

Eleonor volteó a ver inmediatamente a Remus, y la acción en sí pasó desapercibida para sus amigos, pero no para él.

– Claro – sonrió Remus simplemente.

– Uh, el miércoles hay una fiesta… – comenzó a decir su esposa una vez que subieron al auto.

– Si, lo sé, James me lo dijo. Asumo que me lo ibas a decir – dijo él mientras encendía el auto. Lo dijo lo más normal que pudo, casi fingiendo despreocupación.

– Si… lo había olvidado – dijo ella.

Remus no le creyó, pero decidió no darle más importancia. Estaba seguro de que existía una buena razón para todo y que ésta surgiría eventualmente. Y estaba más o menos en lo cierto; si que había una razón que surgiría… pero no una buena.

El miércoles llegó, la fiesta comenzaba relativamente temprano, pero a ellos se les hizo tarde porque a Eleonor le tomó un poco más tiempo de lo usual para alistarse. No era culpa de Remus de ninguna manera, pero su esposa estuvo de mal humor en todo el camino quejándose porque no conducía más rápido.

– No hago magia, El. No puedo aparecernos allí aunque así lo quisiera – le dijo ligeramente exasperado.

Ella no respondió, pero se veía visiblemente irritada.

Una vez en la fiesta no le fue difícil encontrar a James en un rincón con otro hombre. Su amigo asentía a algo que decía el otro, y Remus lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba aburrido y molesto. Volteó a ver a su esposa, que en ese momento le hacía señas a una compañera. ¿Camilla? ¿Emilia? No lo recordaba.

– ¿Te importa si voy con James? – le dijo cerca del oído. Había música, y aunque no estaba muy alta, podía hacer complicado entender lo que los otros decían.

– No, ve – dijo ella. Ya no parecía tan molesta. Remus le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí.

El rostro de James se iluminó cuando lo vio acercarse. Se disculpó con el otro hombre y lo encontró a mitad del camino.

– Gracias – dijo al abrazarlo. Remus sonrió.

– Todo por ti.

– Venga, vamos a tomar algo.

Tanto él como James perdieron el rastro de sus esposas la mayor parte de la noche. Lily aparecía ocasionalmente para poco después ser arrastrada por las compañeras de su esposo.

– Su pecado es ser encantadora – suspiró James –. También soy encantador, pero nadie me busca de esa manera – agregó.

Lily volvió cerca de las 12 de la noche.

– Estoy agotada, deberíamos irnos a casa – dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en sus piernas. James suspiró.

– Tus deseos son ordenes – dijo antes de plantarle un beso en los labios. Lily se puso de pie en seguida – Me siento como un traidor, pero – añadió James mirando a Remus.

– Descuida, tal vez nos vayamos pronto también – dijo –. Pero pimero tengo que encontrar a mi esposa – dijo mientras pasaba la vista por entre las personas.

– Oh, estaba con nosotras, pero se le acercó Flint diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre un caso que tienen – le dijo Lily.

– ¿Clint? – preguntó Remus.

– Nuestro jefe – señaló James frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

– Oh, ya – mustió Remus. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de pila. Eleanor lo llamaba "Carter" y estaba seguro de que sólo lo había mencionado unas cuatro veces desde que llegó a ocupar el puesto de su anterior jefe – ¿Viste a dónde se fueron?

– Fueron al ascensor, pero no tengo idea de a qué piso – dijo Lily.

– Tal vez a la oficina de alguno de los dos – sugirió James. Tenía sentido para Remus.

Se despidió de ambos y emprendió su camino hacia el ascensor. Estaban en el sexto piso, y la oficina de Eleanor estaba en el séptimo, y según James, también la de Flint. Jamás iba a olvidar lo despreocupado que se sentía mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor. No tenía idea alguna de lo que iba a encontrar en el piso de arriba. Tampoco olvidaría la tranquilidad con la que caminó por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a un par de metros de la oficina de su esposa, ni lo que sintió al ver a través de la ventana abierta.

Se paró en seco. Se congelaron cada uno de sus músculos.

Allí estaba Eleanor, de pie en medio de las piernas de otro hombre, besándolo.

Y Remus sólo observó.

No podía ser verdad.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

No… no…

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí como una estatua, pero dio un paso atrás cuando volvió a ser consciente de su cuerpo. Luego dio otro, y otro más. Dio media vuelta y caminó. Sólo camino. No podía escuchar, los latidos de su corazón no se lo permitían, ¿en qué momento se había mudado éste al interior de su cabeza? Lo siguiente que sabía es que cruzaba una puerta y que el aire fresco de la noche le pegaba de lleno en el rostro. Había salido del edificio, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Sus sentidos eran un desastre. Todo lo que veía era a Eleonor besando a alguien. Todo cuanto escuchaba era el silencio del infinito y a su corazón estruendoso en el centro de su cráneo. Y maldición, no podía respirar… no… no podía.

Se quitó el saco y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa. El saco termino en el sueño porque utilizó sus manos para ponerlas en sus rodillas mientras hacía un vago esfuerzo por tomar aire. Una vez más perdió la noción del tiempo. Inhaló y exhaló hasta que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizó, pero no supo cuándo fue que eso pasó. Terminó agachándose y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Aún tenía la imagen de su esposa y ese hombre en su cabeza cuando escuchó un grito de mujer.

Se quitó torpemente las manos del rostro. El ruido venía de su derecha… se puso de pie lentamente y se dio cuenta de que había salido por la puerta de emergencias que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio. Comenzó a caminar a su derecha, y con cada paso que daba volvía más en sí mismo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que el grito venía del estacionamiento. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina la imagen que encontró fue mil veces peor que la que había presenciado con anterioridad. Estaba un poco oscuro, con unas cuantas luces aquí y allá que no le permitían ver los rostros de las dos personas que estaban allí, además de que aún se encontraban demasiado lejos como para intentar reconocerlos.

Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía el rostro hacia un lado y se cubría la mitad de éste con una mano. Su otra mano la sujetaba el nombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Él poder que ejercía sobre ella era claro. No era sólo la forma en que sujetaba su muñeca, sino la forma en que estaba parado, acorralándola contra un auto y mirándola hacia abajo.

– ¡Lo hiciste a propósito y lo sabes! – exclamó el hombre. La mujer se quedó quieta –. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme enojar, mi amor?

¿Mi amor?

Al no tener respuesta, el hombre la sacudió por la muñeca y la inicial sorpresa con la que Remus los observaba fue reemplazada por enojo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Detente! – dijo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos. Tan pronto como aquello salió de su boca, el hombre abrió la puerta del auto contra el que sostenía a la mujer y la empujó dentro de éste. Remus dejó de caminar y comenzó a corrió, pero el hombre no perdió tiempo; se metió en el asiento del piloto y arrancó rápidamente. Remus corrió detrás de él hasta la salida y lo vio alejarse por la calle.

Temió que lo que había visto no era lo único que aquella mujer tendría que soportar esa noche. Miró a todas partes sin saber qué hacer, buscando en la oscuridad de la noche alguna idea que pudiera serle útil. Pensó en llamar a la policía, pero ni siquiera se había fijado en las placas del auto, así que de nada servía. Mierda, ni siquiera recordaba el color del auto. ¡Ni siquiera había visto sus rostros! ¿Y qué tal que sólo había empeorado la situación? ¿Qué tal que su vago intento de intervenir había molestado más al tipo y quien tendría que pagar las consecuencias era la mujer?

Oh, no, oh, no.

Aquello era terrible.

Volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos a buscar su saco. No podía entender lo que había visto. ¿Quién llama "mi amor" a una persona a la que claramente acaba de lastimar?

Olvidó por completo sus propios problemas mientras se metía al edificio. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que tenía que regresar a la fiesta, pero sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por esa mujer y ese hombre, y no recordó qué más había visto esa noche hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura apenas dio unos pasos fuera del ascensor.

– Mi amor, te estaba buscando – dijo Eleonor sobre el ruido de la música. Remus la miró fijamente al rostro. Ella sonreía.

Mi amor.

Remus bajó la mirada.

¿Cómo era capaz de llamarlo así después de lo que había hecho?

– Necesitaba un poco de aire, me siento un poco mal – dijo con voz grave.

– ¿Mal? No habrás tomado demasiado, ¿o sí? – dijo ella.

– No, no es eso – mustió él.

– Bueno… venía a decirte que deberíamos irnos – dijo ella –. Parece aún más apropiado si te sientes mal.

– Si, es buena idea – dijo sonriendo un poco, aún sin mirarla.

Cuando dejaron el edificio le pidió que condujera ella, y agradeció que no se negara. Temía estar demasiado distraído como para manejar.

Fue a acostarse en cuanto llegaron a casa y de esa forma le puso fin al primero de sus peores días. De eso habían pasado nueve meses. Nueve meses de pretender que no sabía lo que pasaba. Nueve meses de retirarse de la habitación cada vez que su esposa recibía una llamada por miedo a que fuera de su amante. Nueve meses de fingir entender cada una de sus excusas a su ausencia.

Conforme esos meses pasaron, Eleonor se volvió más y más irritable. Era casi imposible mantener una conversación con ella sin terminar discutiendo por las cosas más tontas. A decir verdad, eran peleas muy desequilibradas. Ella gritaba, se quejaba y aventaba las puertas mientras que él se quedaba quieto y en silencio, respondiendo lo menos posible a sus acusaciones. Remus jamás había sido el tipo de persona que perdía el control o que gritaba, y no iba a comenzar a serlo.

Maldición, él sólo estaba cansado y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido, triste y decepcionado. Todo le dolía y frecuentemente recordaba a esa mujer a la que no fue capaz de ayudar. ¿Estaba si quiera viva? ¿Seguía con aquel patán?

Temía por ella. Temía tanto.

…

– No contestaste anoche a ninguna de mis llamadas – fue lo primero que dijo Eleonor al llegar a casa y entrar en la cocina.

– Lo apagué, estaba ocupado – contestó Remus sin alzar la vista del periódico.

– Pudo haber sido una emergencia.

– ¿Lo fue?

– Pudo haberlo sido – repitió su esposa dejando su bolso sobre una silla.

– Perdona, estaba calificando unos exámenes – mintió. Sabía que no había nada de malo en ir a ese club de lectura, pero su afán por mantenerlo en secreto era más sobre poder estar lejos de ella en un espacio en el que ella no tendría manera alguna de encontrarlo.

– ¿Exámenes? ¿Eso es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado? – preguntó ella. Remus identificó la burla y el enojo en sus palabras. Como no respondió, ella agregó algo más: – Calificar exámenes está por encima de mí, entiendo.

Remus alzó la vista.

– No dije eso.

– No tienes qué – soltó ella dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí.

Remus suspiró. Tenía una teoría; su esposa se sentía culpable por engañarlo y buscaba razones para molestarse con él, y de esa manera poder excusar sus propias acciones. La verdad es que Remus se lo puso muy fácil después de que descubrió su engaño. Se fue alejando poco a poco de ella hasta llegar al punto en el que estaban, con él quedándose hasta tarde en la universidad y refugiándose en el club tres días de la semana.

Al cabo de un rato salió al patio trasero y se sentó en una banca de piedra que tenían debajo de un árbol. Al cabo de un rato estaba acostando y a punto de quedarse dormido, pero entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y los irreconocibles pasos de su esposa recorrer el camino de grava.

– Alguien te llamó, pero no alcance a contestar. Tienes su número guardado como "NT" – le dijo parándose a su lado. Remus se incorporó y tomó el celular de las manos de su esposa – ¿Quién es?

Sabía perfectamente quién era porque había guardado su número la noche anterior. _Nymphadora_. Recordar su nombre y su existencia le hizo sentir un poco de dulzura en su interior.

– Oh, es Nathan – respondió de lo más normal –. Es un chico al que le doy clases… ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente y le dije que no dudara en llamarme si necesitaba algo – no podía creer lo que decía, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno mintiendo?

– Deberías regresarle la llamada – dijo Eleonor con genuina preocupación antes de girar sobre sus talones y retirarse. Era buena persona, pensó Remus. A pesar de todo.

Esperó a que su esposa entrara a la casa para marcarle a Tonks. La mujer no tardó en responder.

– _¿Hola?_

Tonks no solía hablar durante las reuniones del club, y Remus creía que eso era una pena porque su voz era agradable. Era simplemente muy tímida.

– Hola, Tonks. Llamaste – dijo él.

– _Si, eh… quería preguntarte si estás bien_ – dijo ella después de una pequeña pausa, como si no estuviera segura de qué decir –. _Puedes mentir si quieres, yo lo hago todo el tiempo._

Remus sonrió divertido.

– Seré honesto contigo, no ha sido una buena mañana.

– _Oh, lo siento_ – mustió ella –. _Espero no empeore._

– Gracias, espero lo mismo – susurró él.

– _Bueno, yo, uh… lamento si llamo en un mal momento, Remus_ – se disculpo la mujer.

– Para nada – dijo él sonriendo –. Sin embargo, me sorprende que hayas llamado. Cuando te dije que lo hicieras, no creí realmente que me tomarías la palabra. Gracias por hacerlo – añadió sinceramente.

– _Estaba preocupada_ – admitió Tonks un par de tonos más bajos.

Esas palabras formaron un nudo en la garganta de Remus.

– Oye, Tonks – dijo él después de carraspear.

– _¿Uh?_

– Yo… cielos – titubeó ligeramente nervioso –. ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo mañana?

– _¿Hacer algo?_ – preguntó ella.

– Si, ya sabes… si hay un restaurante al que quieras ir, podríamos ir a comer o a cenar. O tal vez no te guste comer afuera y prefieras pedir comida a domicilio, esa… esa sería otra opción – se explicó. Ella podría declinar y él estaría bien con eso, pero en verdad deseaba que dijera que si…

– _¿Pizza y película en mi casa?_ – dijo finalmente ella.

– ¡Sí! – respondió él emocionado… quizá demasiado obvio en su voz –. Ehhh, ¿a qué hora está bien?

– _¿Te parece bien para la hora de la comida, no sé… a las 3 de la tarde_? – preguntó ella.

– Por supuesto – sonrió él.

Se despidieron poco después y Remus volvió a acostarse en la banca.

Lo que le dijo a Tonks la noche anterior era verdad (y seguía sin poder creer que lo había dicho en voz alta y frente a ella); le gustaba cómo se sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Era algo loco de decir teniendo en cuenta que usualmente lo único que hacían era saludarse, despedirse, sonreírse, mirarse y tener vánales conversaciones de dos minutos… pero había algo acerca de ella que encontraba entrañable.


End file.
